After The Walk
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: This is in reference to the walk at the beginning of 8:03 A.M.; I love that show but that is my favorite part.


**Title: After The Walk**

**Summary: I was inspired to write this short little one fic after watching 8:03 A.M. for about the 100****th**** time. This is what happens after the walk but before talking to the Boss. And then some after talking to the Boss when Lilly and Scotty are on their way to talk to the victim's friend.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…really, I don't._

_A/N: I don't remember if he had sex with ADA Alex before this show or after. It might be after but oh well..I am saying he did._

**Now the Story:**

After Vera made the comment about the women's cycle thing, Lilly walked on to work alone. When they got in the squad room Lilly put her things down, took off her coat and went on the look for Miller.

Scotty sat down at his desk and Will walked over and sat down next to his desk. "She going to be pissed all day because of Vera?"

Scotty smiled at his friend. They all knew Lilly longer, but lately he knew her better. "Most likely, and that means she is going to want me to go with her on the interviews."

Vera looked over at them. "No she will want Miller to go. She gets pissed at one man, she is pissed at the entire gender. You don't know Lilly like I do."

Scotty grinned. "You really have no idea how well I know Lil, do you? Man we have worked together for almost 5 years, she is my best friend. I know more about her than any of you."

They did not see Lilly and Kat standing back by Boss' office but when she heard Scotty's comment she held Kat back. "Listen to mister know it all in there."

Vera laughed. "Well the women's cycle comment made her mad so she is probably at that time now, which means you better just stay with us."

Scotty shook his head. He got in his drawer and got out a calendar. "Nope, we have two weeks to go before her time of the month. See I have worked with her for so long I have this down to a complete science. She is moody, running to the ladies' room more and popping pain pills. I waited for the that to start and then I started tracking it. Over the years I hit it right on the nose. So in two weeks guys, bitch mode sets in."

Kat leaned in and whisper to Lilly. "How close is he?"

Lilly could not believe what she just heard out of her partner and the guy she thought was her best friend. Then she turned to Kat. "He is right on it, two weeks. Oh I hate him right now. I thought Vera was the big bastard, come to find out my partner is tracking my menstrual cycle. I'm going to talk to Boss alone for a second about these jobs."

Kat nodded and walked to her desk, she put the files down hard so the guys would hear her.

Scotty turned around. "Where is Lil?"

"Talking to Boss about opening these jobs I found. She doesn't think we have enough to open them but she thought she would ask."

Will went back to his desk. "If she wants them open, he will do it."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's the old theory of the favorite child. As far as Boss goes, she is like the favorite child out of all of us. He loves Lil like she was his own daughter and like most of us he has a great respect for her."

Kat sat down. "Well we shall see."

Lilly sat down. "Opening this job means a lot to Kat Boss, it's all about closure. The one job you cannot get out of your head, and you need to close it to find peace. And if we solve both in solving the one, then we are doing double duty."

"I don't know Lil."

"Please Boss, it would mean a lot to me. She has gotten to be a good friend of mine. I'm not so alone out there anymore."

"Lil, you have Scotty so you aren't alone. He is your friend."

"So I thought, but hearing him talk about me behind my back just now. Well I guess I was wrong."

"What did he say?"

"Not important Boss. What about the jobs?"

"Lil, if you want them open then open them. Just close them quick."

"Thanks Boss."

They looked up when she walked out. She looked at Scotty and glared then smiled at Kat. "We got the okay, come on let's talk to Boss."

The guys stood up and Lilly looked at them. "Not you guys, we will let you know what the next move is."

Scotty sat down and sighed. "Oh man, she is pissed at all of us. Great, I guess I'm not working with her on this one."

Boss was kind of surprised when Lilly said that she would take Scotty to talk to the last to see the girl, but maybe he would get what was coming to him. He had seen Lilly mad, they all had. Why did they continue to push her buttons?

Lilly and Kat walked out of Boss' office and Lilly walked over to put on her coat. The guys just sat there and then she looked over at Scotty. "Are you going to sit there on your know it all ass all day or work with me?"

"I guess I am working." He got up and followed her out.

Kat filled the others in, leaving out the part about Lilly heard them talking about her.

In the car on the drive to Chestnut Hill things were silent. Scotty had enough. "Okay Lil, I have had it with the ice queen. Talk to me, what did I do now?"

She turned to face him and glared. "You are tracking my cycle?"

He laughed. "So you heard that? It's not mean Lil, it's self preservation. I had to know when to watch everything I did. I'm sorry Lil, I would never hurt you on purpose. I did that before, and never again. We made up that day at George's house and then when I almost lost you. I guess I blew it again."

"We did make up that day and nothing was supposed to come between us again, right?"

Scotty put his hand in the middle of the seat facing up and then she linked her fingers with his and spread the case file on her lap. She started reading and neither one noticed they were still holding hands. When they got to the school she looked at their clasped hands and then at him. She smiled and he smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Friends again?"

"Sure. So you sleeping with ADA Alex?"

He promised to never lie to her again. "I have if that is what you are asking but it's nothing serious. I promise Lil if I ever want to settle down with a ball buster, that is when I will propose to you."

She hit him and they got out of the car laughing. "Scotty you know how to get straight at a woman's heart."

They were still laughing. "There are other reasons for the tracking Lil."

"And what is that?"

He backed her into the car. "Because one day we will have enough of this dance we do all the time and decide it's time for us to hit the sheets together."

He started walking away. She smiled. "Hey Scotty."

"Yes Lil?"

"You're right you know. One day we are going to hit the sheets but until then, you are my best friend. I do love you Scotty, in my own way."

"I know Lil, same way I love you too."

And the dance continues again.

**The End**

_Review….just did this when I should be working, so maybe I will do that now._


End file.
